bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Lives it Up
Larry Lives it Up is the first half of the twelfth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Mayor Archibald and Petunia are meeting with a small crowd of people in the office, a carrot man telling Mayor Archibald that the town needs longer stoplights, because he barely gets a moment to reflect. Mr. Lunt next tells Mayor Archibald that he wants a holiday recognizing him as "a unique and vibrant member of the community". Mayor Archibald tells the crowd one at a time, but unfortunately for him, the crowd starts talking all at once, before he tells them that he'll take it all into consideration as he directs them into the elevator. After that, Mayor Archibald tells Petunia that he needs to take the day off, though Petunia tells him that he has bills to pay, bills to pass, and bills to write, and especially the lunch with Bill at three. Mayor Archibald then decides to abandon it all and go golfing but Petunia tells him that being the mayor is his responsibility, before Mayor Archibald comes up with an idea. At the gazebo in the town center, Mayor Archibald tells the people of the town that after much consideration, he has concluded that he needs to take a golf day and that he will be handing his job over to one lucky citizen. Bob says that the selection process should be thorough and dedicated to finding the perfect person for the job. Mayor Archibald then decides that whoever catches the rubber ducky shall be mayor for a day, before hitting the rubber ducky with his golf club, which sends it flying. Bob and Ichabeezer both chase after the flying rubber ducky, until it bounces off the front of a carrot man's car, the side of a lamppost, and the side of the fountain. At the same time, Larry comes by while carrying several tins of sardines, until the rubber ducky hits him, causing him to drop the tins of sardines he was carrying. Larry demands to know what the big idea is, just as Mayor Archibald comes up to him and gives him the city to the city, his bow tie, and his monocle, before congratulating Larry and telling him that he is mayor for a day. Larry is surprised when he hears this, asking if he can keep the ducky, Archibald saying that he can, before getting into his car and driving away, while Bob and Ichabeezer are surprised. Larry plays with the rubber ducky while saying that he always wanted to be the mayor for a day, before realizing that that's not true, but always wanted a rubber ducky to squeak, as he resumes playing with the rubber ducky. Bob and Ichabeezer come up to Larry, Bob telling Larry that he'll need an assistant, but Petunia says that she's the assistant, before Larry says to hold it, which causes Bob, Ichabeezer, and Petunia to become quiet. Larry is surprised when he sees this, saying that no one ever holds it when he says hold it, realizing that he likes this new mayor stuff. Bob is about to say something to Larry, but Larry squeezes the rubber ducky again, telling Bob, Ichabeezer, and Petunia that they're all dismissed, and that he wants "fresh, young, energetic minds", like Junior and Laura. Junior and Laura are surprised when Larry recruits them to be his assistants, while Larry then says that he declares Junior and Laura as "the new mayor helpy-thingy guys". Bob is about to correct Larry on what the proper term is, but Larry squeaks the ducky to silence him again. Larry then decides that his first decree is rename the town Sardinia, which is in honor of his favorite food, sardines, before telling Junior and Laura that they have a lot of town-planning to do. Meanwhile, Archibald has driven to the lake outside of the House, happy with the tranquility, and is about to hit the ball, but he accidentally throws his golf club as it lands in the lake. Archibald gets out another golf club, but throws it again by accident as it hits his car this time, setting off the car alarm, but this time, Archibald turns off the car alarm. Back in the House, Larry says, "People of Sardinia, lend me your ears!", just as a crowd comes up to him, before Larry says that he declares onto them "the five decalamations", just as Junior comes up to him while holding a piece of paper and reads the first declaration, which is that the only rule is to have fun, which everyone cheers about. Laura also comes up to Larry while also carrying a piece of paper and reads the second declaration, which is that they have purchased with the town money one giant block of bouncy cheese, which Larry may jump upon and be jolly. Larry proceeds to do just that as he starts bouncing on top of the giant cheese block, but Bob thinks that it looks really expensive, though Larry squeaks the ducky again before asking for the "third decalamation". Junior reads the third declaration, which is that everyone gets their own monster truck and pet hamster, just as Larry drives up in a monster truck that has several glass cages with hamsters in them, which the crowd is even more excited to see. Laura then reads the fourth declaration, which is that Larry will now play the new town song in celebration of the greatest food on Earth, which is sardines. Larry then tells everyone in town to dance, as a giant boombox lands behind him and a chorus starts singing a song about how sardines are one of the greatest foods to have ever existed on Earth and that there are many different ways to eat them. After the song ends, everyone cheers for Larry. Meanwhile, Archibald is still trying to play golf, but he ends up missing the ball once again. Now mad, Archibald swings his golf club until finally hitting the ball, which Archibald is excited to see, thinking that he pegged it. Unfortunately, the ball suddenly hits the backside of a grazing Buffalorange, which angers the Buffalorange as it starts running out at Archibald who runs for his life. Back in town, Bob and Petunia approach the couch, where on top, Larry is still singing his sardine song, before Bob calls to Larry, which causes Larry to look around, wondering who said that. Bob tells Larry that he's been stuck in a sardine song trance, while Petunia adds that he's been singing it for hours, before telling Larry to look. When Larry does look, he is shocked to see overturned monster trucks and empty hamster cages littered in the town square, asking "Where are all the joyful citizens playing with their hamsters?!" Petunia answers that the people started leaving when the song repeated for the 100th time, while Bob answers that the hamsters escaped and that they ate Larry's bouncy cheese too. Larry is even more shocked when he hears this, then says that his vision for the town was a land of joy, children eating sardines, laughing with mouthfuls of sardines, and squeaking joyfully and that he now just squeaks sadly. Bob tells Larry that it's time to give up being mayor, but Larry refuses, saying that "Larry the Mayor-ee never takes failure lying down!" but when he says that he gets up and dusts off, he ends up slipping on a sardine that causes him to slip and fall off the couch. Meanwhile, Pa is getting the hamsters out of his store, just as Larry slides in on the sardine and runs into Pa, and when Pa is surprised to see Larry, Larry corrects him with "That's Larry the Mayor-ee to you, Grocerysmith!" before squeaking the ducky again. Pa tells Larry that the hamsters have eaten most of his food, before the carrot man tells Larry that they have no power and that he had to sharpen his pencil manually. Mr. Lunt then adds that everything keeps getting run over by monster trucks, just as Ichabeezer comes by, noticing that the town is having some trouble. Petunia tells Larry that according to her clipboard, he spent all the town money, Larry suggesting that they sell lemonade, but Ichabeezer says that he just bought the town when they weren't looking, which Larry is surprised to hear, before Ichabeezer says that he's the new mayor and that Larry is fired, taking the monocle and bowtie from Larry. Ichabeezer then tells everyone that he's the mayor, which everyone is even more shocked to hear, before Ichabeezer starts singing about being the mayor, while Larry realizes that he wasn't a very good mayor, Junior telling him that it was awesome while it lasted, for four hours, give or take. Bob then says that they've got to do something, while Petunia says, "To the golf course!" Back outside, Archibald is now up the tree, with the Buffalorange repeatedly ramming the tree, while Archibald says that he's had enough. The Buffalorange rams the tree once again, causing Archibald to fall out of the tree and onto the Buffalorange's back as the Buffalorange starts bucking with Archibald on his back until throwing Archibald into the lake. Archibald gets out of the water while saying that he doesn't like golf. Bob, Larry, and Petunia are looking for Archibald while Petunia is calling out for Archibald, before they look to see Archibald in the lake, before pulling him out. Bob tells Archibald that the town needs him, while Larry admits that he really messed things up, and when Archibald asks how messed up they're talking, Petunia asks Archibald if he really wants all the details because they'll be here for a while, Archibald answering that he's all ears. After Archibald has been told everything, he is skeptically about monster trucks and hamsters, which Bob, Larry, and Petunia confirm, before Bob says that now Ichabeezer has taken over, while Larry realizes that being mayor is a big responsibility and that this is his fault. Archibald agrees with Larry, Larry thinking that it's all his fault, but Archibald tells him he's right that being mayor is a big responsibility and that he ditched his responsibilities to play golf, admitting that it's also his fault. Larry then says that if they think about it, it's all their faults, but Bob says that it's pretty much the two of them's faults, then says that they're happy to help fix it. Because of this, Archibald comes up with a plan, and tells Bob, Larry, and Petunia that he hopes that they join him, and that together, they will triumphantly take back the town. Bob, Larry, and Petunia start cheering, before the Buffalorange is heard bellowing before it starts chasing after Archibald once again. Back in town, a carrot man is hopping on the baseball field while drinking coffee, before becoming confused when he sees Corn Woman standing on top of the bench, as she asks the carrot man what he's doing. The carrot man answers that he's drinking coffee, walking, and also breathing, before Corn Woman tells him that they can't be on Ichabeezer's lawn and now Ichabeezer's lawn is everywhere. Several townspeople are avoiding touching the ground, saying to get off the lawn and that they're living on the edge. The carrot man can only scoff, saying that he "ain't afraid of no Mayor 'Beezer", but is proven wrong when Ichabeezer comes up to him from behind and says, "Is that so?", while the carrot man says that he's just a regular guy drinking coffee. Because of this, Ichabeezer yells at the carrot man to get off his lawn, his yells being powerful enough to send the carrot man flying until he finds himself standing on the edge of the fence of the baseball field. Ichabeezer then says that Ichabeezerville is coming along quite nicely. At Mayor Archibald's office, Pa comes up to Ichabeezer and tells him to allow his store to stock something besides golf magazines and black licorice, but Ichabeezer yells in the microphone "Not a chance, Grape!", before asking Pa if he changed the name of his store yet. Pa then asks Ichabeezer if he really must change the name of his store to "Pa Grape's House of Rip-offs". At that moment, Archibald shows up while followed by Bob, Larry, and Petunia while saying, "How about you change it to, 'Mayor Archibald is back, Jack'!" Archibald then calls out to the people, telling them not to worry, because he is here to return to office. Ichabeezer refuses to give up easily, telling Archibald not to forget who's wearing the bowtie and monocle, then says that as mayor, he wrote some new rules, the first one being that he declares himself to be mayor forever. Everyone is shocked when Ichabeezer says this, while Larry says that he's thought of everything, while Bob is shocked that that's it, before Petunia says that there must be something they can do. Fortunately, Archibald comes up with an idea then tells Ichabeezer that being mayor is a huge responsibility, such as bills to pay, bills to write, bills to sign, before Petunia adds that he's got the lunch with Bill at three, throwing Bacon Bill onto the pile of bills. At that moment, an angry crowd approaches Ichabeezer and starts complaining about the way he's running the town. Ichabeezer tries to explain himself before falling over from the weight of bills that he was holding. Ichabeezer then cries out in anguish that he needs a day off and that he's going golfing because he loves golf and says that someone else can be mayor, before he leaves, leaving behind the monocle and bowtie, which Archibald reclaims once again, becoming the mayor again. Bob says that "Archie's the mayor again!", which everyone cheers about, while Mayor Archibald says that for his first act as their "new old mayor", which turns out to be bouncing on a brand new block of bouncy cheese, as Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mayor Archibald have fun bouncing on the cheese, which Archibald says is way better than golf. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Archibald Asparagus *Ichabeezer *Mr. Lunt *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Petunia Rhubarb Fun Facts Remarks *Considering the monocle Larry is wearing in the title card is Archibald's, it has a wire, which he never had. Inside References *Archibald stated in World of Whiners that he wanted a day off. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Archibald Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Larry